DVD (Digital Versatile Disc, or also referred to as Digital Video Disc) cases may contain one or more DVDs. Within a typical single-disc DVD case, the disc is usually retained on the inner right panel by a hub that holds the disc. Some DVD cases allow multiple DVDs to be stored on the hub. DVD cases also typically provide a mechanism for retaining and displaying printed material.